How To Fix A Marriage
by Femalefonzie
Summary: Peter gets more then he bargainned for when he signs up for The Avengers and has a chat with his father under the cover of 'Spiderman' and now he has to figure out how to save Tony and Steve's marriage!


**How To Fix A Marriage**

Peter sat in the interrogation room, shaking. Why did SHIELD want him? As far as he could tell he still had his mask on, so obviously no one knew who he really was, but why did they want Spiderman?

Steve entered the room, smiling and fully-clad in his Captain America uniform he sat down across from Peter and flashed him a warm smile,"You want anything to eat son? We got bagles, dohnuts, danishes or we could get you someting to drink."

Peter's heart sank. It just had to be his dad, didn't it? He stared silently at the floor, knowing Steve would probably recognise his voice. He twisted his hands behind his back and shook his head mutely. Why did it have to be Steve?

"You sure? Alright. Anyway Mr...um...Man, You are a gifted indavidual and from your recent vigialenty work you obvously know that. SHIELD is an orginization that gathers...special people like you and trains them to defend the world. As the first Avenger, it's my duty to ask you if you'd like to join our little family as my friend Natasha calls it." Steve said with a smile

Peter's eyes widened. Join the Avengers? He bit his lip, and spoke quickly, praying Steve wouldn't recognise his voice. "Why would you ask me?"

"You're obvously very smart, and quick and strong. I've never seen anything like the web-shooters you've got in your suit, Tony and Bruce spent days trying to figure them out and still nothing." Steve's smile grew into a grin.

He smirked slightly. "Well, I invented them," he said triumphantly. "How do I join?"

Steve smiled and slide some documents over to Peter,"Just sign here. It's saying that if you...killed in action SHIELD won't be held responsable." Steve raised an eyebrow,"H-How old are you anyway?"

"Killed? I'm... sixteen." Peter admitted, trying to lower his voice so his father wouldn't recognise it.

Steve frowned,"With any hope you won't get killed...but is this...crime-fighting okay with your folks. I wouldn't want to be the one to explain to them that their baby had been killed in action."

"They don't exactly... know." His voice was straining.

Steve placed a hand on Peter's shoulder,"How come?"

The 16-year old flinched backwards involuntarily, staring at the floor. "I don't want to tell them."

Steve stared at Peter before raising an eyebrow,"You're call I guess."

"Can you, uh, untie me?" The younger male asked.

Steve laughed and untied the ropes on Peter's hands,"There you go Fella. I have to go though, There's a meeting in Japan I have to go to and My flight leaves in a few hours, plus I still have to pack. I'll send Iron Man in here to help you with stuff though."

Peter nodded and coughed. "Thanks, Captain."

"Any time son," Steve smiled and opened the door to leave. Tony was leaning against the doorframe, no-longer dressed in his armor...infact the clothes he was wearing were kind of odd...old clothing that Peter had only seen his father wear in pictures because he stopped wearing them after he got hitched. Steve gave him a nod before leaving and Tony watched him leave with a sad frown.

Peter stood up slowly. "Da- Mr. Stark." He put a hand out for Tony to shake.

Tony looked Peter over before giving him a strange smile that Peter suspected was flirty...but it couldn't be."Hey, Name's Anthony Stark, but you can call me Tony."

Peter frowned. What the hell was going on? "Nice to meet you. Captain America said you'd help me?"

Tony frowned and looked out at the doorway,"You Captain America says alot of things but whatever I'll show you around Webby. You're the guy with the web-shooters right?"

"Yeah, that's me." Peter went to run his hand through his hair, forgetting about the mask. He dropped his head to stare at the floor again. Damn. He hadn't disguised his voice.

Tony didn't seem to notice though,"Interesting! You know I couldn't for the life of me figure out what you used to make them. Care to explain?" There was that strange smile again.

Peter was horrified as he realised. His dad was flirting with him. Ohshit. "Uh, just something I invented." He took a step back.

"Really? They're pretty interesting. How'd you come up with the idea?" Tony asked stepping closer.

He went to back away, but realised he was standing against the wall. "Looking at spiders, basically. Are we going?"

Tony had kicked the door shut with the heel of his boot and looked over at it,"Why? Everyone's busy and I like to get to know my team-mates."

Peter clenched his jaw, on the defensive. This was surreal. "Well..." He looked around, praying for Steve to come back.

"For example you in a relationship?"

He froze. "Aren't you married anyway?"

Tony frowned and looked at his hand, much to Peter's suprise his wedding band wasn't there,"No." Tony said, it was a poor lie.

Peter's muscles were tensed. "Really? Because I heard you were married to Captain America..." he said, pushing the point further.

Tony gridded his teeth and looked back at his hand,"Alright I'm married. But not for much longer."

"Why not?" Peter's heart dropped. This could not be happening.

Tony rolled his eyes,"He's an asshole that's why!"

"Why is he an asshole?" Peter asked quietly.

"He never gives me any attention anymore! And he's going crazy, talking about quitting SHIELD and becoming a vigelante! You know the last time we've had sex! Or even a decent blow job! Or Hell, The last time he's ever even kissed me? I'm pyshicly starved...well from him atleast." Tony said and looked at the floor, avoiding Peter's gaze.

Oh my god, okay, sex conversation with his dad. Peter stepped sideways, away from Tony. "Maybe you should talk to him about this," he suggested gently.

"I've tried...but he's always so busy or our son Peter interupts or...he never listens to me anyway." Tony said sadly,"Which really sucks because back when Pete was a baby, oh the sex was great! I remember one time I couldn't walk right for weeks." Tony laughed but then there was that sad smile again, When peter wasn't expecting it, Tony pounced at him and kissed him(Luckly his mask was still on and covering his lips).

Peter reacted quickly and pushed Tony off of him,"NO!" He shouted and Tony stood there in shock."How can you do this to P-Steve! I bet you anything he doesn't cheat on you!"

Much to his shock his father stood there with tears in eyes before he grabbed onto Peter and started sobbing into his shoulder. Between the sobs, Tony managed to spit out,"Comes home late- Hickies on his neck- Pretend not to notice- broke my heart- So I cheat too- I feel so dirty- only way to feel love anymore!"

Peter stood there in shock as this new information sank in. Steve cheats, Tony cheats, Steve neglects Tony and is going to quit the Avengers...while Tony feels awful about it.

"Hey Relaxe, I'm going to help you." Peter said, keeping his voice different but steady.

"How?" Tony asked, whiping away his tears.

"You still love him right?" Peter asked and Tony nodded.

"Yes but...I can't stay with someone who doesn't love me..." Tony frowned looking at the floor.

"Well, why don't we do something to make him remember how much he loves you?" Peter asked and Tony raised an eyebrow.

"What'cha got in mind Spidey?"

**STPSTPSTPSTPSTP**

Steve smiled as he fixed his blonde hair and checked himself out in the mirror, he always liked to look his best when he had company and Ms. Harumi Takahashi certainly was good company.

Quietly he creaked open the door and peaked into his hotel bedroom, Harumi was lying on the bed in sexy, lilac lingerie waiting for the handsom super solider to return. He smirked and was about to take off his light blue towel strut out when his phone went off.

With an annoyed grunt Steve walked back into the bathroom to grab the device(Which had been left on the counter by the sink) and answered the call with an angry,"Yes?"

"Steve." It was Tony and he sounded like he was on the verge of tears. Steve raised an eyebrow in confusion before replying.

"Yes? Tony that you? What is it, I'm in the middle of the conference for gods-sake!" Steve hissed.

"Steve, I'm leaving you."

Steve's blue eyes went wide with shock and his heart speed up,"Wh-Wha? Tony, Tony why?"

"B-B-because I cheated on you...and I feel awful. You're so faithful to me and I cheated! You deserve better...I'm sorry! When you get back from Tokyo next Monday, I'll have had all the paperwork done, have resigned from the Avengers and have moved out of Stark Tower and into some new place where you can never find me. Goodbye and I'm so sorry!" And with that Tony hung up and Steve was left standing there in shock.

"Steeeeve? You coming?" Harumi called in from the bedroom but she was ignored.

The Super soldier turned and looked at himself in the mirror, then down at his hand which had no wedding-band on it. Silently he slipped the ring out from one his dufflebag(left abandoned on the bathroom tile) and looked at it, rubbing his thumb over the engravement on it.

_For I d found love..._

**STPSTPSTPSTPSTPSTP**

_And love was you._

Tony sighed loudly and ran his thumb over the engravement. Hopefully Spiderman's plan would work but if it didn't...

At that exact moment Steve burst threw the door to lab and rushed over to his husband's side, looking straight into Tony's brown eyes. "Tony, Tony! Listen to me and listen good, this is my fault! I'm sorry I cheated on you, I'm sorry I've never been around and Oh let's just say I'm sorry for everything that's happened within the past year! Don't leave me, I love you and I swear on my life I'll never ever do it again!"

Before Tony had a chance to say anything Steve had picked him up bridal style and kissed him, when they parted(Only because they needed their breath) Steve looked into his eyes again and said,"I Love you."

Tony smiled as Steve laid him down on the work-bench and started removing their clothes,"I love you."

**STPSTPSTPSTPSTP**

The next morning when Peter came downstairs he smiled when he saw Steve sitting at the kitchen table drinking a warm cup of coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Morning son." He grinned as he looked up at his son and took another sip of his coffee.

"Hey Pops, how's it going?" Peter asked as he grabbed a box of cereal from the cupboard and poured himself a bowl.

"Well Pete, I haven't felt this good in months." Steve grinned and took a sip from his coffee.

"Wheren't you supposed to be in Tokyo for some conference or something?" Peter asked fishing a spoon out of the sink.

Steve looked at the floor to avoid having to look at his son,"Well I was but then I relized how much I took your father for granted and came back to apologize."

Peter smiled and his smile only grew when Tony came into the kitchen, yawning and limping abit. Thinking it over quickly, Peter decided to finish off his cereal and get out of there quickly.

"Morning Dear." Steve smiled and Tony wrapped his arms over his husband's shoulders.

"More like great morning." Tony smiled and Peter felt like he was going to throw up, so much PDA!

Steve meanwhile chuckled and pulled Tony down onto his lap,"You're mine." He whispered into the genius's ear huskily.

"And you're mine." Tony whispered back with that stupid flirty smile.

Yep, Peter was going to throw up but atleast his parents' marriage was back on track.

**TSPTSPTSPTSP**

This somewhat sad story was the result of watching The Hot Chick on TV while talking on Omegle while listening to abunch of random songs on youtube(Dirty Little secret, Thousand years, last to know...). The first part of this story were from the omegle converstation I was having that got cut off. Of course, This would never happen because Steve would Never cheat but I wanted angst...Enjoy what I do instead of working on the next chapters of my stories...eh I'll work on them after I finish my yogurt.


End file.
